


Breaking The Rules

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pocky Game, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Yohane has devised an ingenious idea to find out whether Hanamaru likes her back, and seeks her out at the library to enact her plan. Though things don't turn out exactly as expected.Edit: I've been so out of it the past two weeks that I completely forgot about Hanamaru's birthday. Writing this was entirely coincidental, but it'll have to do for a birthday fic. I even looked it up like a week ago, then immediately forgot. Sorry, Hanamaru! I should have done better.





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I keep having these short, silly ideas, and this one occurred to me last night. I think Hanamaru and Yoshiko/Yohane go well together. Maybe I'm little too inspired by the Demon Summoner fics in how I portrayed Hanamaru here, but I certainly think it's more fun that way.  
> Poor Yohane. :3

Yohane carefully slid the door to the library open, then double-checked behind her. The coast looked to be clear. And she knew Ruby was occupied elsewhere. This was her chance.

She had come up with a foolproof plan to figure out whether Hanamaru liked her back, without having to do the whole awkward confession thing. Sometimes her genius amazed even herself.

Hanamaru wasn't sitting behind the counter, which made Yohane's heart sink a little. Though before she got so far as to wonder whether Hanamaru wasn't in, she spotted a head of brown hair by the bookshelves all the way in the back. So she was either putting something back, or looking for a book.

Ever so gently Yohane closed the door behind her, and walked over towards Hanamaru. Her nerves made her legs feel heavy, but so long as she stuck to the plan, everything would be fine. And just to be sure, she kept a vigilant eye for anyone else in here. There weren't a lot of students who came here, which was part of why Hanamaru liked the place, and why Ruby was also willing to hang out. Thankfully it looked like the coast was clear on that front too.

When she judged that she was close enough, Yohane spoke up: "Z-Zu-Zu-Zuramaru!" Great start.

"Zura?" Hanamaru turned around, and seeing her honey-coloured eyes nearly made Yohane lose her nerve. "Oh, Yoshiko-chan." The way she smiled wasn't making it easier.

 _Stick to the plan_ , she chided herself. "Th-the great Yohane has learned of a curious custom that human mortals do." _Did I really just say 'human mortals'?_  "It's called the p-pocky game."

"The pocky game, zura?" Hanamaru inquired curiously.

"Y-yes." Yohane revealed the box of pocky she had brought along. "Each p-person puts one end in their mouth, a-and then eat towards the middle. Wh-whoever breaks the pocky first loses."

"Really? Sounds like a strange game, zura," Hanamaru said, with a peculiar smile on her lips.

 _So far, so good_ , Yohane thought. "I-I would like you to help me practice, Zuramaru. Just... just as a normal thing no-normal people do, y-you understand!" She had gone over this speech several times, so why did it still feel so difficult to say? Maybe her racing heart was making it harder.

There it was, her ingenious plan. If Hanamaru refused, then she'd know she wasn't interested at all. If Hanamaru agreed, then the outcome of the game would surely let her know. And if...

"What if neither breaks the pocky, zura?" Hanamaru asked.

 _Urk_. Yohane had really hoped she wouldn't ask. "Um... then... then... th-then I find out if... er... I mean..." She felt like steam was coming out of her ears.

"Hmmmm..." The way Hanamaru was looking at her made Yohane feel very awkward. "So if I just kiss you, can I have the whole pocky, zura?" Hanamaru suddenly asked.

"Bwuh?" Yohane's mental gears came to a screeching halt.

"Do you just want me to kiss you, Yoshiko-chan?" Hanamaru asked, again with that smile.

"Uh... uh... uh..." This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Yohane couldn't come up with a response.

Hanamaru took a step closer. "Is that what you want, Yoshiko-chan?" she asked again.

Yohane swallowed. "I-it's... Yohane..." she said weakly.

"Hmm?" Hanamaru kept looking at Yohane as if expecting an answer, and without fully realising it, Yohane nodded.

A victorious look spread across Hanamaru's face, and she closed the distance between them. With one hand on the back of Yohane's head, she pulled her into a kiss.

Yohane felt like electricity coursed through every nerve in her body. How had it turned out like this? Did this mean she had gotten the answer she wanted? Hanamaru tasted a bit like honey.

After she pulled back, Hanamaru fished the box of pocky out of Yohane's non-resisting hands, and licked her lips. "Thank you for the snack, Yo-ha-ne-chan." She emphasised every syllable of her name before booping her on the nose, and walking off.

Yohane's legs gave out, and she sank down on her knees. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, or whether she was dreaming. With Hanamaru's pleased humming fading into the distance, Yohane gingerly raised a hand, and touched her lips. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, or ever forget.


End file.
